The One Who Gives Life
by Eternal.Defiance
Summary: A one-shot with a preview for a potential future story as I had an extra prologue, after my current one is done. Involves Greenland, hence the Denmark approach for main characters; and Antarctica, with some amount of Sealand. No pairings, just Future!Hetalia. Environmental issues, and some graphic thoughts inside. Should I pursue this? Let me know.


I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Just the characters that are mentioned here that aren't in canon.

Yup, a preview/one-shot for a possible next project of mine, with Hetalia in the future, and two OCs, Greenland and the one mentioned here, prominent. No, there isn't romance.

Since I had two prologues planned, I figured this could be a preview of sorts to be released around when I was a little ways more than halfway with a current project (cough_ToKillAMockingjay_cough)

This is one of several plot ideas I have floating around, another of which I'm planning but not yet releasing until another is done.

So anyway, this is going to be really abstract and strange, but it is my writing style with this sort of story...

Now let's get going.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Many knew her, yet none did.

They knew she was there for hundreds of years, yet few ever went to her, saw her in person. And yet no one ever truly saw her.

Once she had been willing to show herself, to reveal her presence to the world outside her own realm, but she was scared the first time. She had hidden, and watched the first to come.

There were mixed feelings when they all had left.

Time passed, and more came, speaking yet another language, that somehow awakened in her mind, making her be able to understand them, yet not be able to comprehend the meaning of what they said. They came, climbed up her mountain, and left a big, strange, brightly colored pelt on a long, straight bone out in the open when they made shelter out of a big animal skin, it's quality unlike that she had seen before. She investigated the thing, as a curious child would, after all, that was all she was back then, but when someone emerged, she panicked and bolted, the creature only glimpsing her.

Years passed, and more of the creatures appeared, never staying long. But by then, they instilled a deep fear in her mind. She would watch from great distances, but eventually, she stopped.

To the world outside, she was alone.

But she wasn't. In her eyes, she was surrounded by everyone she could ever want. To those who were like her, in shape and lifespan, it was merely an ownership, but to her, they were family and would be more of one than any of those who claimed to be like her would ever be.

They were known as different things to the strange creatures that came and went. For instance, the strong and powerful creatures the inhabitants of their world called the Guardians, elusive and lethal protectors of the territories were known by the two legged creatures as 'sharks'. The now-rare and mysterious ones the two-legged creatures called 'whales' were known to her and her family as the 'Keepers', the wisest creatures of all. The 'dolphins' to outsiders were 'Wave Dancers' to the inhabitants.

Though the outsiders believed she would be attached to the ones they called 'penguins' that the inhabitants knew as 'Current Riders', she simply wasn't.

For some reason, she had always felt more with the sea than the land, and so it was within one of her oceans that she lived, only going inland briefly to see all the other inhabitants of her home. The reason that she loved the ocean more then the land was simply that there was so far one could run on land. But with water and icebergs, you could sit right next to your pursuer and they wouldn't see you.

But none of her animal companions could compare to a select few. They were family, but not as much as certain ones from each species.

A single representative of a species, or group of species was singled out at the beginning of the time they lived in this world, much like she was, ones who were different. They were larger, different colored, stronger, and overall unique from the rest of the species. Over time, she developed special bonds with a few, the most notable being the one she called Brother, the great 30 foot long guardian marked with dozens of scars, labeled a vicious man-eating beast by the creatures, who was her best friend, her confidant and her protector.

And she, though the outsiders like her represented their people, she didn't. She represented the link that connected all those organisms that represented their species, and the land itself. She felt their pain when species were eradicated. When oil and pollutants were dumped into her seas, she would vomit them up. When they drilled into her searching for natural resources, she ached for days upon end. When her beloved family was harvested for no apparent reason by the two legged creatures in the strange moving icebergs, she cried out in agony and grief as her own body was mangled.

But her cries remained unheard, for she was terrified of the creatures that inflicted this damage on her. She had run long ago, and would continue hiding.

She followed the laws the animals she lived with did. The ones that stated that if you show weakness, you will be eradicated from existence. Though the creatures granted her their immunity and total trust, she still lived by their laws.

The two legged creatures, not the flightless birds, were different.

They had called themselves different things. 'Russians', 'Norwegians', 'Americans', 'Belgians', 'Englishmen', and many others were brought up with specific parties, that carried around certain colored pieces of skin whenever they visited. But some titles came with all, 'people', 'men', 'women', and 'human'.

But to the creatures that inhabited the land, they were known as something else.

The 'Ones Who Destroy'.

They had inflicted so much harm to the creatures, the representatives, and her herself.

The old friends of the personifications that represented species that had disappeared at the hands of the Destroyers died in the manner that their kind did. Keeper and Wave Dancer representatives beached themselves to die with their families, driven to shore by the piercing sounds they all heard, which made them want to leap out of the water just to ease the pain, many not making it due to a strange bursting in their heads that made blood blossom into the water. Perhaps they leaped aboard the moving icebergs to die with their kind, harvested for meaningless reasons. As each species vanished, deep scars appeared on her body, concealed by her determination to abide by the sacred law.

The pollutants and oil that poured into their seas poisoned her, the heat of the north coming downwards and making her sick, the unclean air beginning to come and force many creatures to adapt, including herself.

She knew that she was dying. They all did. They could smell the impending fate on her scent, and she could too.

And because of who she was, and how much they felt for her, they felt grief unequaled to any the outsiders would ever feel, to lose the one they loved most of all, and worse, to watch her die before their very eyes.

But they did not pity her, but admire her. She still followed the law, and they decided to do the same, she fought for survival, adapting to what came, and they followed her lead. She was their goddess, their sister, their mother, their daughter, their friend, their home. She was everything that was to them, their home, their food, themselves, both mind, body and soul.

Sometimes, though, she wondered what would happen if she were to just give in.

But she knew that she had to keep going. She couldn't just lie in the corner of her iceberg lair and wait for the inevitable fate to claim her. But she couldn't fight either. Some scars in the memory run too deep. She would merely let it happen, because she didn't understand what was happening. She didn't know what this strange occurrence was, and thus she didn't know how to stop it.

She didn't understand why they suddenly came and ravaged her land, for nothing more then far too many creatures they could ever eat, or that black liquid from underground that she'd never had any use for.

Most of all, she didn't understand why they named her gigantic family differently. Why did they need titles such as 'penguin' or 'Great White Shark?' They all knew who they and each other were, as did she, so they didn't need names. But still, it happened.

The animals, the Destroyers and she, they all had a different idea on what to be identified as.

The creatures she lived with, represented, and loved knew her as the One Who Creates Life. They decided that because she was there, her very presence created life, as old species died, new ones came. This time it would just take longer, or so they deluded themselves into thinking, as she did herself. They refused to believe that the fate rushing upon them was permanent.

Of course, this was what she was content to be known as, the One Who Creates Life. Until the Destroyers came and looked her over, appraising her. Then, that strange instinct that told her what they were saying appeared again, once more without her consent. It told her something, a name that suddenly just popped into her head. This was what she would call herself, as an entire place, not just she herself, or a part of her, but the entire thing. The word came into her head suddenly, and stuck, when she deciphered it's meaning. It was strange, but... right somehow.

Alynthia.

The Destroyers named her something she didn't quite get. Why so many separate names yet why just one big one? Marie Byrd, Princess something, Weddell Sea, Ross Sea, Mount Erebus, and so many others, all named by the Destroyers. Yet they all joined together, and she heard them say what they decided to call her once before. Before the outsiders' presence revealed the darkest days for the inhabitants and their creator.

Antarctica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(A/N: So, should this be the next thing I focus on? Let me know.)


End file.
